Mordred's Relationships
<Mordred La Fay The Order of St. Arthur Marcus Hopkins Like with most of the Order's Councillors they are in the dark as to the true nature of their Grandmaster: and Marcus is no exception. The greatest manipulator of the order is himself being manipulated by Mordred to do his bidding. Appearing to him as a rather old man, Mordred has fostered an ideological relationship with Marcus, with him claiming to support the Councillors ideas of blood purity, which dominate a large section of the Order. In return Marcus while plans to one day be the Grandmaster, is none the less loyal and waits patiently to succeed his commanding officer, not knowing he is immortal. Interestingly Mordred respects Marcus, and despite keeping him in the dark to his plans: knowing he would never accept them, the Lich firmly feels that Marcus is prime example as to why humans are so successful over monsters. They have that survival of the fittest mentality that allows them to keep on fighting when others would run away: the humans fear of the unknown, especially Marcus's fear, is a motivator for self improvement that Mordred admires. Needless to say Mordred still places himself above every member of the Order, including Marcus. He knows in the 'new world' he will build ideas of blood purity will no longer exist and despite his admiration for their tenacity and ferocity Marcus and his followers would be more trouble to keep around. He even notes a sense of sadness when he finally reveals his true colours, telling Marcus to him he actually got quite attached, but like all pets you have to put them down. It is this revelation at having been used, on top of losing his son, friends and family in his crusade that finally breaks Marcus and reduces him to a gibbering mess. Having sacrificed everything he loved to make a world safe for humanity, only to have it snatched away by one of his closet supporters. If Marcus were to ever recover, Mordred would have to watch out. Arthur Amell Mordred's contempt for selfless heroics is all consuming. He fought against the Knights of the Round Table, and their high ideals grated at him due to them being to far removed from whatever Mordred considered reality. His view that in the real world kill of be killed is the sole governing policy, and you must use others or else be used yourself. As such when seeing Arthur exude a truly selfless ideology of helping others, even when he himself is hurt is nothing more to Mordred then Arthur asking him to kill the self sacrificing idiot. Arthur's high moral compass also prevents him from running from Mordred, unlike others who are forced to retreat from his immense power the young man/werewolf charges head long into the onslaught, fighting through the pain to strike at him. After hearing of Mordred's intensions for a new world, he swears to him he will not let it come to pass, believing that if he can change, the savage nature of the world can to. It is this fervent belief Arthur has in a better world of peace that causes Mordred to despise him, a frustration that only grows due to Arthur's refusal to stay down. Mordred hatred for Arthur grows more intense no matter how hard he tries to break him and gets to such a point he even jeopardises his own plans just for a chance to kill him. This is triggered when Arthur gains Excalibur, the only weapon that can really hurt Mordred and as a result the Lich becomes convinced that Arthur is the second coming of his father (even if this is not true) and begins to talk to him as such. This opening up of his hatred for his parent reveals to Arthur the roots of Mordred's beliefs, which Arthur easily recognises is nothing more than him spiting his father over the centuries. It is for this reason Arthur actually comes to pity Mordred. Vivien Amell For some reason Mordred was even more brutal on Vivien than any other of his prisoners possibly due to Arthur taking a very brazen stand against him. While he knows she is a skilled magic user he feels her abilities are nothing more than second rate conjuring tricks and as such had nothing but contempt for her. As such when she is found she is physically exhausted and psycologically broken taking her brothers healing powers a long while to repair the damage done to her. Vivien has apparently surpressed what happed to her under Mordred and while has undergone treatment still shivers at the mention of his name. She however does take possession of his spell books after his defeat, which she takes extreme pleasure in burning. Talbot Pack Peter Talbot Like with most beings who exude a sense of heroic desire to help people Mordred delights in breaking them, as the real world is hash and has no use for hero's. He initially refuses to see Peter even as a threat, and his commands for the Order not to attack Everett was due in large part Mordred wanting more werewolves and other creatures to be created to harvest for blood. As such early on he views Peter as just another resource, close to a piece of grain, something that must be harvested. However once his attempt to have Marcus expunge and harvest the creatures of Everett fail he takes a direct interest in their leader 'Alpha.' For most of their conflict Mordred refuses to even see Peter as a threat, believing he was nothing more than a brawler with a few cool tricks. The only things during their fights which get his interest is the fact he is a Kinsmir and as such has a very large pool of life force energy to harvest. Still his inability to break Peter or have his men defeat him leads Mordred mildly annoyed, with his annoyance turning into anger when he learns just how heroic he is. As with Arthur, Mordred feels he must break Peter to justify to the world that there is no such thing as hero's and ideas of peace and coexistence are nothing more than veiled attempts by the weak to control the strong. Peter however is at first shocked at Mordred, who is a supernatural creature manipulating hunters to kill more supernatural creatures. Over time he comes to realise he is using them as a means to an end and sees that a lot of the suffering caused by the Order was the result of Mordred working them up into a frenzy. Mordred is nothing more than a selfish bully who delights in controlling others to maximise suffering, but when he realises Mordred's plan to remake then plan he truly sees how insane the man is. Peter also sees him as also a bit of a pervert due to him capturing young girls to use to remake his new world after he wipes away the old one: taking a personal insult due to him going after Rachel Darke, Vivien Amell and Christie Argent, who are all close friends, who also have crushes on him. Mordred later admits he only took them to try and break them to break Peter and is disappointed to see he failed. Christie Argent At first, merely torturing her to punish Peter was alright. But once he had learned of her ancestry going all the way back to Kaguya... it was then that he became interested in her existence. Or rather, believing that Christie to be Kaguya's descendent, he vowed to make her the mother of the new race, just as Kaguya's children would be. His plans can't go fulfilled without her, so he'll try anything and everything to take her from Peter... just like Arthur took his mother from him. 'Vampire Council' Dracula While Mordred's existence is not widely known, he has earned the title of 'The one man Dracula fears.' The two have fought at least three times, and in each conflict Dracula was forced to retreat, or else have his life-force drained from him. Dracula admits he has little idea who the 'Lich' he fought was, only that his attempts to battle him always ended in disaster. However he knows full well what Mordred plans, even though he does not know how he will do it, and has made moves to stop him. However even the King of all Vampires is nervous about making a move directly against Mordred. Mordred in turn dislikes Dracula, due to his ability to keep the Vampires under control. Mordred would prefer that they fight and prey on mankind, like they did when he was young, as it bread competition and stronger people on both sides. While he acknowledges Dracula's skill, he has nothing but contempt for 'peace lovers.' Nightwalkers Alucard Alucard first heard of Mordred from his adopted father, Dracula, when he overheard him talking about him. He was deeply marked by the experience, thinking his father, as King of Vampires, feared nothing. He was shocked to know there was someone Dracula actually feared. Years later, during his travels, Alucard encountered Mordred once. He initially absolutely refuse to talk about the incident, and if pressed, will violently change the subject. It is later revealed by Arthur Amell that Alucard is absolutely terrified by the Lich, and actually ran the first time he meet him, just by being in his presence. Later, Alucard reveals that Mordred is his absolute fear, greater than any other. However, he also thinks about his encounter with Mordered as his absolute shame, the only time he ran from a fight. When face with Mordred a second time, he initially wanted to take his coven and run, and when they refused to follow, fled by himself. However, he immediately realises that, by running, he not only pruwes himself to be a coward, but he also betrays everything he stands for, including his faith and this believes. Thus he conquers this fear, facing the Lich head on. Since this, Alucard's fear for the Lich was relapsed by hate, due to him kidnapping members of his coven, especially Claire Nightshade. Alucard's hatred for Mordred is actually what made him finally lose control as, when the Lich was about to hit him, Claire took the hit. Alucard's rage was so great his seal actually broke, unsealing his full, untamed power. It took the combined powers of Vivian Amell and Sage (Alucard;s mentor), to reform the seal. Even then, to prevent damage to his body and soul, Sage completely sealed both his demonic and vampiric powers. Mordred initially though of Alucard as only another pawn on the playing bord, not considering him a threat, due to him running the first time they met. He even contemplates on why Dracula would take in such a 'weakling'. However, when Alucared faced him, he immediately sensed his great power, due to his mixed heritage, of both vampire and demon, making Mordred take an interest in him, due to the large quantity of life force he could extract from him. However, Mordred also felt his great potential, and considers Alucard could potentially become the strongest vampire in existence, second only to the original... if he succumbed to his inner darkness. Thus, Mordred is actually conflicted about Alucard: on one hand, Alucard's good nature and moral thinking make Mordred despise him and want to break him, by kidnapping members of his coven and by trying to break Claire Nightshade, in which he fails. On the other hand, Mordred simply cannot ignore his great potential, and is constantly trying to make him embrace his darkness. Claire Nightshade Mordred has a great deal of dislike towards Claire, as he sees her as Alucard's week link, the only thing keeping him from reaching his ture potential, thus treating her rather brutally when she was his prisoner. He also thinks he may be able to use her as a means for Alucard to unlock his power. He intended to send footage of him torturing her, to anger Alucard and make him loose control, but Alucard and the Nightwalkers saved Claire before this could happen. Claire is greatly shocked by her time as Mordred's prisoner, and initially shivers just by hearing his name. However, she soon gets over it, gaining, in stead, another fear: that Mordred might succed in making Alucard loose control. Because of this, he hates Mordred with a passion. Rose Phantomhive Salazar Phantomhive Other The Moon beast As with his reputation being 'the one man Dracula fears' the Moon beast is the one thing that terrifies Mordred. Out of all the people on earth, no one save the original werewolf and vampire have as much knowledge on the Moon Beast as Mordred. The being from the legend of the Immortal Fangs legend, Mordred has actually met and spoken to the creature: the only being to have done so in thousands of years and even battled it and lost. Mordred knows of its intensions and fears its return as even he was powerless before the creature. Indeed his plans to remake the world is not just because of his narcissistic tendencies, it is also to help prepare it for the inevitable return of the creature and in doing so make sure at least Mordred will survive. Indeed once beaten, cornered and stripped of his powers Mordred states that while he is defeated, there are worse things then death and voluntarily breaks his phylactery rather than face the beast which will soon break free. The Moon beast herself actually liked Mordred, and would have let him exist as her 'pet' finding his immense power amusing. Indeed she admits her recent return was due to Mordred foolishly disturbing her prison, allowing her break free. Rachel Darke Like with many of the women he captured from Everett Mordred took them to annoy Peter and to hurt them to hurt Peter. Out of the ones he captured however Rachel was the only one to escape and as such he notes a tiny bit of respect for her. He sees her as someone with potential if she wasn't holding herself back with her pack, and talks to her in such a way feeling that she will obviosly side with him. Rachel however finds him just to be a disgusting and perverted monster and absoletly destest his views that she should just abandon her freinds. However she reveals in secret that she is terrfied of Mordred, as the things he did to her did not only scar her physicaly but he scared her soul as well. Category:Relationships